That Xx
by jungie nuna
Summary: "hyung..tadi aku melihat taehyung hyung dengan namja lain, mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra"./. "eih taehyung tidak mungkin seperti itu, mungkin yang kau lihat taehyung dengan jin hyung sepupu taehyung atau namjoon hyung" . Gak pinter bikin summary -' This VMin. JiKook/KookMin seme!taehyung, Jungkook, Uke! Jimin


**THAT Xx**

 _Cast : Park Jimin_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jung hoseok_

 _Genre : Hurt_

 _._

 _Jungie noona_

Warning! Boys love shounen-ai cerita pasaran, ini murni dari hasil otak author. BTS hanya milik Big Hit tapi taehyung milik author /digebukin/

.

.

 _I was walking down the street when i saw your man_

 _(yeah I saw him)_

 _I saw that my predictions were right_

 _(I told you)_

 _He took off the ring you gave me and linked his arms around someone_

 _I'll just leave it at that, I don't wanna hurt you, But you actually get mad at me_

 _(Why)_

 _Saying that there's no way he'd do that_

 _(sure you right)_

 _I became aware of you being upset and i said i must have seen someone else yes, i'ill lie for you_

 _(I'm sorry)_

Kaki jenjangnya bergegas keluar dari lift dan segera menuju pintu apartemennya, menekan beberapa tombol digit pasword yang ia hafal di luar kepalanya, saat pintu itu terbuka tubuhnya dengan buru-buru memasuki apartemennya dan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya dan dia berharap lebih dari perasaan hyung ke dongsaeng, saat memasuki apartemennya hidungnya di sambut bau kue yang ia rasa baru keluar dari oven, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat ke dapur, dan mendapati orang yang ia cari, sedang menghias kue satunya yang ia yakini sudah sedikit mendingin itu.

"jimin hyung" panggilnya, dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, dan menghampiri orang yang di panggil jimin itu mendongak dan tersenyum, detik berikutnya kembali menunduk menghias kue

"tumben kau sudah pulang" tanya jimin, jungkook –nama laki-laki itu- mengangguk dan meneguk air putih dan entah kapan ia mengambilnya

"hyung..tadi aku melihat taehyung hyung dengan namja lain, mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra" jimin melirik jungkook dan tersenyum

"eih taehyung tidak mungkin seperti itu, mungkin yang kau lihat taehyung dengan jin hyung sepupu taehyung atau namjoon hyung" ujar jimin, matanya masih fokus menghias cup cake manis

"tidak hyung, itu bukan jin hyung atau namjoon hyung, tapi ini taehyung dan namja itu bergandengan tangan lalu.." jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, dan membuat jimin mendongak dan mengangkat satu alisnya menatap jungkook ".. mereka berciuman" ucap jungkook lirih, dan membuat jimin terkekeh, jungkook melihat jimin terkekeh itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Jimin melepas apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan meletakkan di meja lalu menatap jungkook "mungkin, kau salah lihat aku yakin taehyungku tidak seperti itu"

"Ya.. mungkin aku salah lihat hehe" jungkook meringis.

 _Oh i hate you for not knowing me_

 _I hate this waiting_

 _Please let go of his hand now_

 _When you are sad, i feel like could die baby_

 _What does that bastard have have that I don't_

 _Exactly why can't have you?_

 _That bastard doesn't love you_

 _Until when are you going to cry like a fool_

 _._

Jungkook menatap jimin yang mengemasi kotak bekalnya menarruhnya kedalam kantung coklat dan sedikit merapikan dandannya, lalu tangannya meraih kantung coklat itu "aku pergi dulu ke apartemen taehyung" ucap jimin, "jangan lupa mengunci pintu adik kecil dan jaga rumah! Aku pergi" lanjutnya, sambil mengusak rambut jungkook lalu berjlan meninggalkan jungkook yang menatap punggung itu sendu, ' _bisakah kau melihatku hyung, menatapku walau sebentar, menatapku sebagai laki-laki bukan melihatku sebagai adik, aku mencintaimu hyung dan sampai kapan akuharus menunggumu, entah sihir apa yang ia berikan padamu sehingga kau menutup mata akan kebenarannya hyung'_ batin jungkook dan matanya masih menatap punggung yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, jungkook menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya, sepertinya malam ini jimin tidak pulang.

 _You look happy when you talk about him_

 _(You look happy)_

 _Im loook good since you are laughing like this_

 _(im happy)_

 _You say that you really love him, that it's going go last forever you belive in this and i don't know what to say no more all of your friend know him well_

 _(yup they know)_

 _Why are you the only who can't se what everyone else sees?_

 _(it's you)_

 _They say love is blind oh baby you so blind I really hope hope you will break up_

 _._

Jungkook sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bangku pojok kantin yang menurutnya tempat paling sepi. Menurut jungkook dan jimin, omong-omong soal jimin dia belum kembali dari apartemennya dari semalam, jungkook menghela nafas dan kembali menyendokkan jjangmyeon, gerakan tangan jungkook terhenti dan mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan riang, jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

"jungkook-ie" panggilnya dan sedikit berlari, entah jungkook menyukai suara manis itu memanggil namaya, jungkook masih menatapnya hingga namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya duduk di bangku depan bersebrangan dengan meja kayu, jungkook menatap jimin heran dengan sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Oh jungkook tau apa yang akan hyung kesanyangannya ceritakan,

"TADAAAAAA, bagus tidak " jimin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang terdapat cincin putih yang melingkar manis di jari kelingkingnya, "taehyung yang memberikan" jimin masih ternyum dan menatap cincin itu dengan gembira.

' _tuhkan benar'_ jungkook menatapnya

"taehyung mengajakku bertunangan" jungkook menatap jimin dalam diam, entah jungkook merasakan ada sebuah batu yang menghantam keras hatinya, dan detik berikutnya jungkook ikut tersenyum, tersenyum pahit tentunya.

"congrats hyung"

"gomawo" jimin tersenyum menunjukan eye smile segaris di wajahnya

' _aku suka senyummu'_ ´

 _Ekspensive cars, pretty clothes, classy restaurant_

 _They suit you well_

 _But that bastard next to you really isn't it_

 _He does not go well with you_

 _He smile fake smile next to you_

 _He touches your cheeks and hair but inside, he is definitely thinking of some other gril_

 _How could he do that? It;s like a sin_

 _As much as you shed tears, i'll treat you better baby_

 _._

Jimin tersenyum saat mobil sedan hitam taehyung memasuki halaman kampusnya, jungkook yang melihat itu mengikuti arah mata jimin

"itu taehyung" ujar jimin, jungkook hanya menatap mobil taehyung, lalu melihat taehyung keluar dari mobilnya berjalan kearah jimin, dan merengkuh tubuh jimin dan berbisik 'aku merindukanmu' jungkook bisa mendenggarnya, dan bisikan itu membuat semburat merah muda menjalar ke pipi chubby jimin, jungkook juga mendengar jimin berbisik 'aku juga merindukanmu' taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala jimin dan membuat pipi jimin semakin memerah, taehyung terkekeh melihat jimin, dan tangannya menjulur kepipi jimin mencubitnya. Jungkook menatap aneh taehyung yang sekarang menatap belakang jimin dengan pandangan yang. Entahlah , jungkook mengikuti arah mata taehyung yang sedang melihat sunbae ketua club dancenya Jung Hoseok yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa ketoilet,

"jim aku ketoilet sebentar" ucap taehyumg, jimin hanya mengangguk, sepertinya jungkook tau apa yang akan di lakukan taehyung

.

.

"jungkook, kenapa taehyung lama sekali" ucap jimin, jungkook menghela nafasnya, "apa aku harus menyusulnya" jungkook menatap jimin yang berjalan mondar-mandir sedari tadi 'seandainya kau tau apa yang ia lakukan hyung' batin jungkook

"tidak usah, dia bisa kembali sendiri dia bukan anak kecil" ujar jungkook

"bagaimana kalau dia tersesat, dia tidak tau kampus ini kook" jungkook menatap jimin ,"aku akan menyusunya" jungkook menghela nafas saat jimin berjalan ke arah toilet mengejar jimin, yang entah dengan kaki seperti itu sangat cepat. Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya saat memasuki toilet dan mendapati jimin yang sedang dia kaku di sudut toilet

'eunghh' sepertinya jungkook tau apa yang membuat jiminnya terdiam.

"tae" lirih jimin, dan membuat namja yang sedang menjelajah bibir namja di depannya terhenti dan berbalik dengan sedikit kesal karena orang yang memanggilnya mengganggu kegiatannya

"ji-jimin.." taehyung tercekat saat mendapati jimin diam kaku dan matanya menatap sendu taehyung, taehyung berjalan kearah jimin ingin menarik lengan jimin yang terus memundurkan tubuhnya

"a-aku.. aku bisa jelskan jimin" ucap taehyung, jimin menggelng dan menepis tangan taehyung yang masih berusaha meraih lengannya itu, detik berikutnya jimin berlari meninggalkan taehyung dan menghiraukan teriakan jungkook yang memanggil namanya, jungkook menatap taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar di salah satu pintu toilet dan menghampiri taehyung

' **BUGH** '

Jungkook melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah taehyung hingga membuat taehyung tersungkur dan membuat hoseok sunbaenya yang sedari tadi diam mematung itu memekik

"seharusnya sedari dulu aku tak membiarkanmu mendekatinya, BRENGSEK" ucapnya dan melangkan tinjunya ke wajah taehyung, taehyung hanya diam, den merasakan sudut bibirnya membengkak dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah

"aku akan menjelaskan pada jimin" ucap taehyung dan berdiri dari duduknya, jungkook menatap tajam taehyung yang berjalan ke pintu toilet dan tangannya meraih knop pintu

"dia tak akan mempercayaimu lagi" taehyung menoleh kearah jungkook

"tidak! Jimin akan percaya padaku" ucap taehyung dan memutar knop pintu itu, melangkahkan kaiknya dan berlari dari toilet itu

'SIAL' batin jungkook dan mengikuti taehyung yang keluar dari toilet dan berlari mencari taehyung dan jimin, kakinya terhenti saat melihat jimin dan taehyung berpelukan

"aku minta maaf jimin, ku mohon. Aku mencintaimu" ucap taehyung dan sayup-sayup jungkook mendengar gumaman 'ya' dari mulut jimin dan jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut ke arah mereka berdua sepertinya ia harus menunggu dan menunggu jiminnya atau melepaskan jiminnya dengan taehyung

 _The pain you handle by your self , well you share some of them to me baby?_

 _Please look at me, why don't you know that your love is me_

 _Why are you the onlyone who doesn't know_

Find

ini gak ngerti cerita apa tiba-tiba aja pengen ngetikdan btw ini ff udah lama dan pernah aku post di facebook

aku suka jimin uke. ga nanya yah.

entah suka aja

yawis makasih jangan lupa reviewnya yah '-'/


End file.
